Dark Fantasy Core Set/Equipment
Each character starts with a set of clothes & the tools needed for their profession. Middle class & merchant characters have better clothes & tools appropriate to each skill. Upper class, noble, & aristocratic characters have multiple sets of clothing for each occasion, quality arms & gear, and a horse. Additional starting coins are based on Backgrounds. Each character also optionally starts with this kit: Adventurer's Kit A.K.A. The Munchkin Kit The "Adventurer's Kit" contains nearly everything that a starting intrepid explorer needs. The kit costs 60 silver (or 3 gold) & has an effective encumbrance of medium. Adding lots of loot to this (there is some room left over) quickly increases the load to heavy encumbrance. * small rucksack that contains everything * 2 water skins, full * 1/2 pound smoked venison or sausage * 1/2 pound wedge of hard cheese * 2 apples * 2 loaves of bread * 5 potatoes * 3 carrots * 3 oz. jar of honey * bag of oats (for horse) * 20 feet of rope * 4 iron spikes * tinder box * 6 torches, untreated * 1 flask of oil * bit of wire * cloth rag * entrenching tool (small folding shovel, can also act as an axe, hammer, or crowbar) * extra pair of wool socks * needle & thread * piece of chalk * sacks, 1 large & 2 small * twine * utility knife * whetstone * wool blanket * and a towel One common meal costs one silver. One mug of beer costs five pennies. One night's stay at an inn (private or shared room) costs ten silvers. Staying the night in the common room (sleeping in the straw with everyone else) costs one silver. Light Leather Armour Type: Light Armour Class: +1 or base 6 Damage Reduction: 1 Weight: 10 pounds Encumbrance: Light Skill Penalty: -1 Cost: 75 silver Chainmail Armour Type: Medium Armour Class: +3 or base 8 Special: 20% Hacking Resistance Damage Reduction: 4 Weight: 45 pounds Encumbrance: Medium Skill Penalty: -4 Cost: 10 gold Wooden Shield Armour Class: +3 Block: +4 Special: Can be 'sacrificed' to guarantee a successful block Weight: 5 pounds Encumbrance: Light Skill Penalty: -2 Cost: 20 silver Battleaxe Proficiency: Medium, or Mass-weapon Initiative: -2 Parry: -1 Damage type: Hacking Damage: 2D6 + Strength bonus Handle: Hafted, often with loop Size: 2 3/4-4 feet; 4 1/2-8 pounds Encumbrance: Heavy Cost: 40 silver Big Stick Proficiency: Medium Initiative: -1 Attack: -2 from uneven shape Parry: -2 from uneven shape Damage type: Smashing Damage: 1D6 + Strength bonus Special: if a natural 20 is rolled on the parry, the stick breaks Handle: Hafted Size: 3-4 feet; 1 pound Encumbrance: Medium Cost: free--it's a stick Dagger Proficiency: Hand, or Knife/Axe Initiative: +3 Preparation: Hurled Reload time: N/A Parry: -2 Damage type: Stabbing Damage: 1D4 + Strength bonus Special: may be used in melee or thrown Handle: One-hand Size: 10-20 inches; one pound Encumbrance: None Range Increment: 10 feet Cost: 10 silver Fist Proficiency: N/A (hand-to-hand skills) Initiative: +3 Parry: successful parries still cause damage (see text) Damage type: Smashing Damage: 0 (just Strength bonus unless you possess a skill that increases damage) Special: successful parries still cause damage (see text) Handle: redundant (see also: redundant) Size: fist-sized Encumbrance: None Cost: free--just close your hand Blocking a sword or other weapon with your bare hand hurts--lots. Damage from successfully blocking a stabbing weapon is 1 point, and hacking or smashing weapons do ¼th damage (round down). Hunting Arrow Attack: +1 Damage type: Stabbing Damage: 1D6 + Bow Size: 3 feet long; less than 1 pound Cost: 2 silver each; typical deal is 20 per dozen Longsword Proficiency: Medium Initiative: 0 Damage type: Hacking Damage: 1D8 + Strength bonus Handle: One-hand Size: 3 feet; 4 pounds Encumbrance: Medium Cost: 5 gold Shortbow Proficiency: Bow Initiative: Preparation: Set Reload time: 1 action Damage type: by arrow, plus Strength bonus Damage: by arrow Handle: Bow Size: 3 feet long when strung; 2 pounds Encumbrance: Medium Range Increment: 60 feet Cost: 10 gold Weapon & Armour Features Weapons and armour can be customised by skilled craftsmen. These should be specified in the item's description. Balanced Crushing or Blow-through Custom Grip Damages Armour Dense Flaming Flexion Fork Ignore Armour Jagged Light Plating or Studs Reach Rolled Rolled-unalloyed Sacrifice Serrated Shieldbreaker Slick Spiked Thick Undefendable Weapon Breaker Weapon Catch Weapon Grips One-hand One-hand-exclusive Hand-&-a-half Two-hands Hafted Pole Loop Special Bow Pistol-grip Stock Category:DFCS